


Held Hostage

by AdorkableAuthor



Series: The Goddess of War [1]
Category: Veronica Mars (TV), Veronica Mars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Army, Journalism, Military, Navy, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 08:13:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11779035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdorkableAuthor/pseuds/AdorkableAuthor
Summary: Years after freshman year ended at Hearst and Veronica and Logan went their separate ways, a strange twist of fate happened. A reunion in a strange world.Post series, not movie compliant.





	Held Hostage

Logan Echolls had grown up a lot since his freshman year at Hearst College. After being threatened by the Russian mob, and beaten to an inch of life by them, he made some changes in his life. He found some focus, something other than a petite blonde who apparently went to Stanford without telling him. She did send a get well soon card when he was in the hospital. They weren't completely out of the loop from each other, but they were certainly estranged. 

Part of that had to do with the fact that Logan Echolls, Mr. Flip-the-Bird-to-Authority himself, was a Lieutenant in the Navy. He was a fighter pilot who managed to keep his cool under the pressure of dropping bombs. He didn't always have time to check email or return calls, which the latter was not even accessible in the middle of the ocean.

Veronica Mars, the previously mentioned blonde, had a busy life too. She was busy with getting her degree and working. Last Logan had heard, she was in New York, working at the Times. A journalist for a newspaper. Somehow, that fit her moxie perfectly. Logan could see her with a hat with a press card in it asking questions and making notes on a little notepad that was way too long to be convenient. But, she was there, and when he was on the mainland, he was in California. They didn't see each other.

Currently, Logan was stationed in an aircraft carrier in the middle of the Mediterranean Sea. He didn't mind it too much. He got to go to Europe for his bigger breaks. But, today, he was planning a mission with his team. Standing behind a drone flier, he watched the camera in real time as it zipped through space. 

“You need to move two degrees to the west. The target is three miles away.” Logan looked to the screen and referenced a clipboard in his hands. He was in his tan uniform. 

“Roger.” The drone flier answered without looking away from the screen. He adjusted the drone to the west slightly and straightened out.

“Slow down. Let's get some pictures.” Logan commanded while making some notes on the papers. “The compound is said to be walled in and this might be our only chance.”

“Yes, Sir.” The drone flier slowed the drone down and started to take screenshots. “It looks like the camp is more populated than we had intel on.” 

Logan looked up and leaned in. “Get closer, Collins.” 

Collins did, slowing the drone to inch along in the sky. The two of them saw what appeared to be five people surrounded by just as many in a barn. Logan noticed the outer people had guns while the inner people were bound at the wrist.

“Fuck. They have hostages.” Logan sighed and straightened. There went his mission. 

“Five. Oh shit, some of them are female.” Collins sighed and pointed one out to Logan. 

The woman in question was tapping on her leg. Logan easily picked it up as Morse code. “Press kidnapped. No way out.” He sighed. She was repeating it. 

“Aren't they supposed to have a team with them?” Collins gave an annoyed sigh. “So, what now?”

“Finish the mission. Take pictures. I'll take this up. We probably won't drop anything on them, but maybe we can help the grunts with some intel.” Logan put the clipboard next to Collins. “At ease.” He turned and left the room. 

Logan walked down the hall towards his commander's office. He was not in the mood to give this bad news. It was nice of that woman to give him a head's up. Logan had no idea how long they had been sitting there, but her apparent nervous twitch hadn't been picked up by the terrorists yet. She had to be pretty smart to think to do that and cool-headed in a crisis. 

The thought of Veronica being at that compound flashed in his head. His heart stopped and his legs refused to move him any further. There was no way. She was in New York working for the Times. She was a journalist in America.

She was a journalist.

Logan turned and ran back to the monitor. “Show me the hostages again. Get me profiles on them.”

“Sir?” Collins turned a bit, but didn't take his eyes off the screen. “Uh, yea. Of course.” He lowered the drone and scanned through. He found the hostages and got a few angles of them.

Logan watched, feeling his heart pounding in his chest. He mumbled. “Please, no, please, no.”

Collins noticed him mumbling, but didn't say anything about it. He took pictures and they showed up on a connected laptop. 

Logan rushed the the laptop and started to look over the pictures. He found the female again, and let out a sigh. Her nose. Her hair. He petite figure. “Fuck, no.”

“Sir?” Collins sounded worried.

“I know one of them.” Logan sighed.

“Oh.” Collins moved the drone to take more pictures of the compound. “It's a good thing probably won't be bombing them then.”

Logan blinked. He hoped he didn't have to bomb them still. He turned and ran to his commander's office. 

 

Veronica sat in the circle with her wrists bound with plastic ties. Her fellow journalists were all calm. Besides her finger, she sat still. Dexter noticed what she was doing and tried to get her to stop with a tiny shake of his head. She turned her head away from him. She was not in the mood for negative people right now. 

Her father was going to kill her. If she survived, she wouldn't when she got stateside. This was what he was scared of the most. Well, maybe a beheading, but these guys didn't seem to do that. A bullet would work faster. Or maybe just a throat slit. Either way, closed casket for her. Dying in the desert was not going to be good for her decomposing body. If she even got to be buried. 

She sighed softly and looked around at her captors. They were all in their twenties. Hands tight on the guns, which was probably the only thing keeping her and her co-workers still. They were nervous and nervous people tended to shoot first. No one told her fellow victims their plans, but Veronica was trained for this. She knew they would first try to get money from their families. That wouldn't work for Veronica, not to the point of a release. It was possible that the government would work to get her released somehow, but to be honest, she would hate them giving up anything for her. She was there as a member of the Associated Press and knew the risks of being in a country war-torn and filled with terrorists. She had a will stating she didn't want them to bargain for her life. She doubted her father would pay any attention to that, but she had tried to be noble. 

A man came up to them and spoke in Arabic. Veronica picked up some key words. “Move” and “Bathroom”. She wasn't expecting state secrets, but she had hoped for at least something more entertaining. A translator spoke out and Veronica and another woman, Amanda Buckley, were lead to the main building of the compound. 

Veronica's legs hurt, just from sitting still so long, but she forced them to move. She didn't want to upset the terrorists during the human body function trip. She wanted to be able to keep going inside a toilet. Amanda got to the door first and a hand was wrapped around Veronica's arm, keeping her back.

“One at time.” He said and pushed Veronica against the hallway wall a little rougher than needed. 

Veronica nodded and stayed put outside while Amanda walked inside. Amanda closed the door, but Veronica didn't hear the lock and didn't know if that was smart or not. Privacy was good, but not being ambushed would be better.

The man watched Veronica closely. He kept his gun on her, but wasn't gripping it as hard as the other men had been. 

A flush was heard and then water running in a sink. The door opened and Amanda came out. Her face looked cleaner and her lips moist. She must have taken a drink while at the sink too. 

“You go.” The man pointed to Veronica and gestured for Amanda to take a spot against the wall.

Veronica nodded and walked into the bathroom. She closed the door and opted to leave it unlocked. She hated it, but since he hadn't attacked Amanda, she was pretty confident he wouldn't attack her. She rushed to the toilet and got her pants and panties down. She sat and relieved herself, her eyes glued to the door. She could feel her heart pounding and knew if something would happen, it would happen with her pants around her ankles. 

But, nothing did. She wiped, flushed and pulled her pants up. The plastic made it more difficult, but not impossible and was glad her wrists were in front rather than in back. She moved the sink and washed her hands. She looked at herself in the mirror and sighed. She washed her face too. She sipped at some of the water, enjoying the lubrication for her lips. She dried her hands on a nearby towel and used it to pad her face dry. 

She looked out the window, seeing the men being lined up to enter the house. While she and Amanda got one guard, they had two each. Women were seen as the weaker sex. Veronica wished she could prove them wrong. She wouldn't get herself or Amanda killed for feminism though. She walked back to the door and opened it up. 

The guard pointed further down the hall. Amanda pushed off the wall and walked and Veronica followed. They were directed into a small living room with a couch and chairs and a tea set on a table. “Stay.” He left and locked the door behind him.

Veronica blinked and looked to Amanda. “What the fuck.”

“Want tea?” Amanda smirked.

 

“I see. I will send them over immediately, Colonel.” Commander Watterson gruffly voiced. “I understand.” He paused. “Yes, still manning the drone. I'll have them look into it.” He hung up the phone. “Echolls.”

“Sir.” Logan was a nervous wreck. He was positive that was Veronica in the compound and he knew he couldn't bomb her. He would risk his whole career to keep her safe, but he hoped he could talk Watterson into a rescue mission. Even if he refused to bomb the compound, they could find someone without personal ties to do it. 

“You think you know one of them?” Watterson's voice was calm. It wasn't help Logan.

“Yes, Sir. A very close friend of mine.” Logan's voice was not calm, but he was keeping it respectful. It was the best he could do.

“You and Collins take the drone to Army base. Colonel Eddings wants a look at the compound first hand.” He signed something and handed the paperwork to Logan. “Take this to the deck. Fly out in ten.”

Logan snatched the papers and turned to leave.

“Lieutenent?” Watterson's voice asked in an amused tone.

Logan turned and looked back. “Sir?”

“You will not be on the rescue mission, but you and Collins can stay to welcome the hostages back to the US's military's warm embrace. You have twenty-four hours before I want you back here.”

Logan's mouth grinned just a bit in a corner. “Thank you, Sir.”

“And you forgot to salute.” Watterson smirked. 

Logan turned and gave his most proper salute. 

“Get the fuck to the copter, son.” Watterson chuckled and looked down to the papers on his desk.

Logan grinned and ran out of the office. At the drone room, he screeched his shoes to a halt. “Collins, park the drone and get to deck. We're going to save them.”

It wasn't long until Logan was in the helicopter. Collins rode in back with a grunt they were taken out to the base. Logan thought the man said his name was Pike, but wasn't sure. He didn't get a good look at his name tag and it didn't really seem important. Veronica's life was in danger and he was going to do what he could to save her. Watterson was giving him this. It wasn't normal for a Navy pilot to be in on an army operation. Collins' drone could have been handed off to an Army flier. The information could have been emailed. Watterson had noticed how much it meant to Logan. 

But, Logan knew it wasn't his operation. Army controls their own men and would probably not even let Logan in on their plans. He debated warning them of Veronica's usual intent to attempt to save herself first. The fact that she remained still and only used Morse Code was a good sign to Logan. He hoped she continued to played by their rules, even if it was only to stay alive longer. He needed her to stay alive longer.

Three long hours in the air before they landed in the desert base. Logan had been to a couple of these in the past, but he knew he much preferred to be on the ocean than the sand. It was dry and hot and they had scorpions in the desert. The ocean was much cleaner. 

“Echolls, I presume?” A man walked up to Logan and held out a hand. “Colonel Eddings. Let me show you where you and your man can set up. I'll round up the crew and we'll get those corries back in their nest.” He chuckled. He looked past Logan to the Army grunt who came with them. “Pike, you look like shit.”

“Nice to see you too, Sir.” Pike answered with a false grin. “Heard you guys got attacked. Any casualties?”

“Johnson took one in the neck. Died en route. Press got taken.” Eddings turned to Logan. “This way, Echolls.” He turned and walked away.

“Damn.” Pike sighed and followed. “Any word on them?”

“Nothing yet. Happened at 0800.” 

Logan blinked. They were just taken when Logan saw her. This was good news. 

“All of them taken?” Pike asked, tossing a bag into a doorway before following behind them.

“Nah. Rocco and Jack were coming back from town.” Eddings lead them through a maze.

“Fuck. Rocco ok?” Pike sounded concerned for someone who wasn't abducted.

“He's pissed. Tempted to give him a gun to shoot off, but I'm scared he'll walk over there to get them back.” 

Pike chuckled. “Them. Right.” 

Eddings pointed into a room. “Here you go, Sailors.”

Logan smirked. “Aviators, Sir.”

“And you don't call us grunts?” Eddings smirked back. “Set up here. I'll get my boys and meet you in a few. See what you can find out in the mean time.”

“Yes, Sir.” Logan nodded and gestured for Collins to start setting up the viewing equipment.

Eddings left and Pike walked around. “Seems odd for a Navy guy to come this far inland for something we could do alone.”

Logan looked up at Pike. He shrugged. “It's a little personal.” 

Pike lifted a brow. “Terrorist steal your ice cream cone?”

“More like my friend.” Logan focused on hooking up the equipment while Collins sat and booted up the drone.

“You know one of the corries?” Pike asked while leaning against a metal pillar in the room. 

“Corries?” Logan asked. He was sure he knew what it was short for, but it sounded forced and wanted to point it out.

“Correspondents. You boaters are lucky you don't get these babysitting gigs. Though, the chicks who are willing to die to get a story, pretty hot.”

Logan swallowed down his jealousy. “There's women taken?”

“Yea. A couple. Not like a lesbian couple, but like two of them.” Pike chuckled. “Hot pieces, too.”

“You don't think the terrorists will do anything to them, do you?” Logan asked as casually as he could.

“Nah. They are after money. I mean, they might grope or something, but they haven't raped anyone in a while.” Pike shrugged. 

Logan let out a sigh and nodded. “Good.”

“So, which one of them is your friend?” Pike asked.

Logan winced. He just asked about women and now he was going to have to admit the truth. “I think she's a friend. Veronica.”

“Oh yea? You know Roni?” Pike asked with his brows raised. “She's saucy.” He chuckled. “You know what I mean too, right? Hot piece.”

“I would prefer you stop calling my friend a hot piece.” Logan gritted out as politely as he could.

“Sure. You tell me why you asked about women.” Pike walked around to spy on their equipment.

“I wasn't completely sure it was her.” Logan sighed. “I was still hoping it wasn't.”

“Ahh. Yea, Mars is here. But, so is Rocco. We'll get her back for you guys.” Pike leaned down and looked over Collin's shoulder. “So you just play video games?”

“I use this controller to fly the drone. It's easier that a flight stick.” Collins defended with a little pout.

“Well, for him.” Logan smirked.

“You fly?” Pike turned up to Logan.

“Yea. I was watching Collins here for intel to bomb the compound when we noticed the hostages.” Logan pointed to the pictures of the group together.

“Shit. That would have been bad. Bombing our press nuggets.” Pike sighed.

Logan wanted to be snarky, but he bit his tongue. 

Eddings returned and brought in a group of soldiers. “Echolls and his man here noticed some of our chickens got loose from the hen house. Let's go round them up, eh?”

 

Veronica looked down to her wrists. The plastic was digging into her skin and the water hadn't made it gentler. “You ok, Bucks?”

“Peachy, Mars. Want to do each other's hairs and paint our nails?” Amanda sighed. They were sitting and waiting. They had already searched the room for anything they could use, but it was empty. The window showed the men weren't being returned either, but they hadn't heard any type of fighting. They were probably just being kept away from the women.

“I dare you to find nail polish here.” Veronica couldn't hold the grin in. 

“I bet it's some aqua color from the 1980s.” Amanda giggled, but it faded. “Think Eddings will get us?”

“Yes.” Veronica smiled. “He loves us.” 

“Us, yes, but the guys too?” Amanda pouted a bit.

“Yes. I think he will save us. If nothing else, to get back at the fuckers who shot Johnson.”

“Think he made it?” Amanda asked softly.

Veronica sighed. “No.” 

“I'm scared.”

“I know. I am too.” Veronica sighed and reached over with both hands to hold Amanda's hands in her lap. “It's only been like six hours. Give them a chance to get us.”

“So, freak out when I go gray?” Amanda offered the smallest of smiles.

“Exactly. But, hope you like gray hair. I don't think there's hair color here either.”

 

The soldiers made their plan, using the intel Logan and Collins offered them. Pike was ordered to stay back, since he just came back to base. But he was giving the mission of keeping an eye on the Navy men. 

“How long have known Roni?” Pike asked, leading them to a small shack which served as the mess tent. 

“Since we were twelve.” Logan answered softly.

“Wow. Long time.” Pike nodded, handing him a tray. Logan passed it back to Collins. Pike handed him another tray. “What was she like back then?”

“Same ole Roni.” Logan absolutely hated this guy calling Veronica by his nickname. 

“Yea? Spitfire of venom with a body for sin?” Pike asked with a chuckle. “I bet that was adorable at twelve.”

“That's our Roni. Adorable.” Logan noticed the time and knew the men were leaving to get the hostages. The plan was to take two hours to get there, an estimated forty-five minutes to secure, save and scour the base before setting explosives to destroy anything of value at the compound before making their way back to this base. Five hours until he gets to see Veronica, if things go as planned. Five hours with Pike.

“Ever date her?” Pike asked, nodding to some slop that looked like chicken and dumplings. “That is shit. Avoid it.”

Logan nodded. “Uh, yea.”

“Couldn't keep up with her, huh? Rocco is having that problem.” Pike chuckled and grabbed some jello. “Ooo. Jello day. You guys are lucky.”

Logan picked a sandwich and some vegetables. He noticed Collins was happy to get jello. “Who is Rocco?”

Pike stopped and looked back at him. “You know Roni but not Rocco?”

“I've been on a boat for a while.” Logan sighed mostly internally.

Pike grinned. “True.” He turned and picked a table near the air conditioner. “Rocco Pertelli got her into this war correspondent thing. Plucked her from her boring copy editor gig at the Times and threw her into the fray of this.” He gestured to the base around them. “She thrives on it. I've never seen anyone so alive out here.”

Logan nodded. He hated it, but he could see how Veronica would like this line of work. “So, is Rocco her boyfriend?”

“Eh. He wishes she would settle down to that title. Mostly, he's the one she fucks when the adrenaline rushes get too high.”

Logan avoided choking on his bite, but only barely. Veronica Mars could easily be an adrenaline junkie. Her using men to come down from those highs was the shocking part. “So, only him?” Small miracles could happen.

“Mostly. I mean, I wouldn't mind a taste of her, but she hasn't offered.” Pike shrugged. “If she plays with someone else, I don't know about it. I wouldn't be surprised if she did though. Not that she's a slut or anything. Just, to keep Rocco from bugging her about commitment.” 

Logan almost punched him. He held back though. “You said he plucked her from the Times?”

“Yea, ran into her at the office one day and thought she was already a war journalist. Something about the evidence of battle in her eyes.” Pike laughed. “Whatever the fuck that meant. Rocco might have been using poetry to woo her or something. I don't know.”

“How long has she been out here?” Logan asked, eating the last of his sandwich.

“Eighteen months, I think. I've left and come back twice and she's still here.” Pike shrugged. “She could go home anytime.”

“She hasn't been back in the states in a year and half?” Logan blinked at Pike.

“She's gone to see her parents, I think. Maybe a wedding? I don't know for sure. But mostly, she's here.” Pike finished his meal and leaned back in the chair. 

Logan thought of Keith Mars going that long without seeing Veronica and his heart broke. He finished the vegetables and his water and checked to make sure Collins was finishing up too. 

“So, guys want the tour? Or maybe some rest? I can offer a game room? I'm not sure if you're meant to do anything else while you are here.” Pike shrugged and picked up his tray.

“You have Call of Duty?” Collins asked with a grin.

“Son, this is Call of Duty.” Pike winked at Collins and stood.

 

Veronica's stomach growled for the second time in a minute. 

“The beast within is hungry.” Amanda spoke in a creepy voice.

“What's your take on cannibalism?” Veronica asked in a sweet voice.

“I'm for it as long as I'm not eaten.” Amanda grinned. “Want me to grab a guard?”

“Only a fat one. I'm not in the mood for tough meat.” Veronica nodded. 

“How long are we waiting again?” Amanda asked as she leaned her head back on the couch.

Both of them were bleeding from their wrists a bit and hadn't been moved in four hours. 

“Middle of the night? It will be easier to escape in darkness.” Veronica answered. She didn't want to risk her life, but Amanda would go without her and she knew they stood a better chance together. 

“So, we should rest?” Amanda turned to look at Veronica.

“Yea. Let's rest.” Veronica nodded. They got comfortable on the couch and both closed their eyes.

They woke up to gunfire. The compound was being attacked. Veronica pulled Amanda down to the floor and they crawled behind the couch and stayed. 

“Guess I don't get to kill anyone today.” Amanda sighed.

Veronica turned and raised a brow. “Is that a dream of yours?”

“No, of course not.” Amanda sighed. “Well, I mean, I would if I had to, you know?”

“Am I supposed to ignore your homicidal tendencies or turn and point you towards something to kill? I forget.”

“I'm not going out there. They have guns and obviously like shooting them.” Amanda shook her head. “You avoided eating me. I think I can avoid killing you.”

“Good. Let me know if the scales tip the other way, would you?” Veronica winced as their window broke.

“You got it.” Amanda covered her head with her arms.

Another twenty minutes passed before US Army busted through the door. “Ladies?”

Veronica peeked around the side of the couch and grinned. “Kennedy. I'm so happy to see you.”

Kennedy grinned and his dimples flashed. “Yea? Enough to let Rocco have the night off?” He walked in and looked around. “We alone?”

Amanda peeked up and grinned. “No, but as long as you remove this fucking plastic, I don't mind you two going at it in front of me.”

Kennedy grinned wider. “Awesome.” He pulled out a knife and wiggled it. “Who's first?”

Amanda scampered on the floor, trying to stand up. “Me!” She made her way around to Kennedy and thrust her hands at him. “Please and thank you.”

Kennedy grinned, holding the blade away from her until she stopped moving. “Stay still. I don't want to cut you.” He looked down and pouted. “Shit. You guys been sitting in these all day?”

“Yes.” Veronica stood slowly and walked over towards them. “It's fine. They will heal... if they ever come off.”

Kennedy leaned into his radio. “Got the girls on second level. Need minor medical. Can wait until base.”

“Roger. Bring them down.” A voice answered.

“Girls.” Veronica rolled her eyes. “Sexist. I bet you didn't call the guys 'boys'. I bet they were guys or men.” 

Kennedy cut Amanda's plastic tie first and gently helped get it off her skin. He turned to Veronica to do the same. “I called them little brats.” 

Veronica grinned wide. “You did not.”

“I did.” Kennedy nodded, wincing as he pulled the plastic from her raw and bloody skin. “Sorry.”

“It's ok. No bondage for us for a while.” She snapped her fingers.

“Too soon.” Amanda shook her head.

Veronica raised a brow and looked to Amanda. “As if. We joked about murder and cannibalism. Bondage is a step back from those.”

“Fine. But now I look bad in front of my hero.” Amanda pouted.

“Want to take a stance against murder and cannibalism before I let the truth slip?” Veronica offered.

Kennedy snickered. “Come on, ladies. We're late for a meeting with Dr. Boom.” He lead them down the hall where terrorist were shot and killed. They had been moved out of the way of the walkway, but left inside. All of their faces were turned away so the women wouldn't see them.

Amanda sighed. “You guys realize we see bodies all the time, right?”

“We're the heroes. You are the damsels. There's rules to follow.” Kennedy shrugged. He lead them down to the open courtyard and the guys grinned up at them.

“Mars! Bucks! Thank God!” Dexter sighed and opened his arms to them.

The ladies walked into his arms and let him hug them. “You guys alright?” Veronica asked, looking back to the other two guys.

Max and Peter both nodded. They all looked exhausted. 

“Let's get you guys back to the base.” Kennedy gestured to the vehicles. “We're going to have to split you up again. Only for the ride back. Then you can all cuddle together forever.” 

“This is not how you get laid, Kennedy.” Veronica smirked. 

“Oh. Shit. I mean.” Kennedy stumbled over his words.

“He might still get laid.” Amanda shrugged. When Veronica looked over at her, she shrugged. “He saved us.” 

The journalists piled into the vehicles, separating into men and women again, before they were driven off the compound. They all looked out of the windows to watch the building explode. 

 

Logan was pacing in his resting tent. It had been over five hours and he was sure something had gone wrong. They were attacked or defeated or there were mines. He hated the desert and he hated Veronica's career and he hated he couldn't go with them. 

When he heard the trucks coming in, he jumped up and ran towards the gates. They rolled in and two of them took a detour to the medical tents. Someone got hurt. Both vehicles meant more than one got hurt. He stood back and watched, his heart pounding as the doors opened. A brunette woman walked out and laughed as she turned and looked back into the vehicle. 

In the other vehicle, an older man got out and hugged a soldier. Logan heard the talk of drinking a lot of alcohol. He looked back to the first vehicle and watched as a blonde topped head hopped out of the cab. She looked so small, but he couldn't see any injuries on her. She looked tired, but that was to be expected.

“Mars! Bucks! Get your asses in medic now!” Eddings yelled over the commotion of them returning.

Veronica shook her head with a small smirk, but followed orders. “Colonel.” She spoke, using a horrible salute that would get her sent to the brig if she were enlisted and walked inside. She didn't look injured, so maybe they were just making sure. 

Logan took a step towards the medic tent when a tall man rushed past him. 

“Veronica!” The tall man yelled and wrapped his arms around her in a tight hug. 

Veronica had to know the man, because she hugged him back. She buried her head into his chest and her hands gripped the back of his jacket. 

Logan blinked. She wasn't crying or saying anything, just enjoying his embrace, this other man's embrace. He was stuck. He didn't know if he should call out to her or let her have this moment with who he could only assume was Rocco. If the situation was reversed, he would want her to scream. But, she was not him.

Veronica was lead inside the medical tent with Rocco holding her close to him. 

Logan sighed and followed slowly. He would reveal himself when it was right. She had a million things to cover, but then again, he wasn't going to be here for long. He only had sixteen more hours on land. He approached the tent and stood in the doorway.

“That's right, Mars. A sailor saved your life. Although, to be fair, he was going to be the one to take you out. So, you can thank him however you wish.” Eddings grinned. He turned and saw Logan in the door. “In fact, here he is now. Come on in, son. Let the lady thank you.”

Well, so much for timing. Logan took a step inside the tent and noticed Veronica sitting on a gurney. She had her coat off and her shirt sleeves rolled up. Her wrists were raw and bloody and he knew instantly she had been left bound the whole time. He felt his stomach roll at the sight of her being hurt, but calmed himself. She could have been a lot worse. “Hey, Roni.” He offered a shy smile.

Veronica's good-natured grin faded. Her eyes widened and she took in the sight of him. “Logan?”

Logan's smile widened and he nodded. “Forget about me?” He resisted the urge to look at Rocco. He didn't want to make that connection. He didn't want her to think he was making it either.

“Echolls here spotted you guys with his drone and stopped a bombing. Using his intel, we got you guys out.” Eddings grinned and slapped a hand on Logan's shoulder. 

“Well, then he certainly deserves my thanks.” Veronica grinned wide. She slid off the bed and walked over to him. She looked up at him and Logan could feel love flowing from her eyes into his. “Thank you-” She looked to his uniform before looking back up at his face. “Lieutenant.” 

Logan couldn't keep his grin down. The fact she could tell made his insides beam with happiness. “You are welcome, corrie.”

Veronica's grin widened and she chuckled. She reached up and grabbed him by the back of the head and pushed her lips hard against his.

Logan blinked only a second before his arms wrapped around her and pulled her closer to him. His lips opened against hers and fell into the kiss.

Eddings laughed hard next to them. 

Rocco took a step towards them, but stopped. 

“Mars, we still need to bandage you up. Think you can stop sucking the sailor's face off?” Eddings chuckled.

Veronica pushed her arm out towards the colonel but didn't break the kiss. Logan chuckled without stopping too. 

“Uh, Veronica. I'm standing right here.” Rocco spoke, obviously annoyed.

“Damn, Mars! Come up for air!” The other woman yelled out. “Not that I blame you. Damn.”

Veronica broke the kiss. “You have Kennedy, remember?” She looked up at Logan and smiled. “This one is mine.”

Logan grinned wide. “Hi, Bobcat.”

“Logan.” She said his name like it was the answer to the universe. “You are here.”

“Mars, your wounds then you can go back to making kissy face with the seaman.” Eddings was getting annoyed.

Veronica sighed and turned to look at Eddings. “Of course. You, however, don't need to watch me get bandaids, do you?” 

“Don't sass me.” He glared down at her and Logan was a little afraid of what he might do. “I've been stressed over you five since 0800. Just get taken care of and then you can go back to playing with the Navy.”

Veronica smirked at him and leaned in and kissed his cheek. “Ok, Eddy. I'll be a good girl.” 

“I fucking swear, Mars...” Eddings didn't seem charmed.

“Don't. I mean it.” She turned away from Logan and climbed up on the gurney. “See?” She held her wrist out for the doctor. “Good girl.”

The grin on her face was causing Logan to think very impure thoughts. The fact she wasn't looking at him told him that she knew it was and didn't want to make it worse.

Eddings sighed and looked up at Logan. “Your copter leaves in sixteen hours. Thanks for helping save my journalists.” He held a hand out to Logan.

Logan took it and shook it. “I understand, Sir. You are most welcome.”

Eddings stepped back and Logan gave him a salute before Eddings turned and walked out the door. 

Logan turned and raised a brow to Veronica who was watching him in wonder. “What?”

“You respecting authority is odd.” She wiggled her nose at him, then winced at something the doctor did. She turned to look down. “I realize the skin is torn, but you don't have to pull at it. Just slather it with some ointment, wrap it up and let me out of here.”

Rocco sighed. “So you can go back to him?”

Logan took a step towards Rocco, but Veronica spoke up before he could. 

“Yea, I plan to go into his tent and fuck his brains out. Or maybe cuddle. I'm not sure yet.” 

“I would go with fuck. Damn, Roni.” Amanda was eye-fucking Logan.

“And you have no say in it. I told you that a million times, Rocco. I told you we aren't together. Don't take your sexual frustrations out on me, or worse, the guy who helped save my life. There's other women here. Fuck one of them once and a while.” 

Logan blinked and looked over to Rocco. He was a little nervous Rocco would attack him, or even Veronica, for her words. But Rocco turned and left with only a growl towards Logan. “Sugarpuss, you have a way with words.”

“Don't I?” She smirked and flashed Logan a wink. 

“Ok, Veronica. Keep these wrapped for the next twelve hours. Come to get new bandages after you rest.” The doctor cleared his throat. “I think you'll survive.”

Veronica turned and looked up at the doctor. “Thanks.” She hopped off the gurney again.

A soldier walked in and looked around. “What the hell happened to Rocco? Roni, you on the rag or something?”

“Kennedy, this is Logan Echolls.” Veronica grinned and walked closer to Logan.

“And she's totally going to be fucking that tonight.” The brunette finished with a lewd smile towards Logan.

“No way. Roni doesn't fuck strangers.” Kennedy laughed.

“I'm not a stranger.” Logan looked down at Veronica. “All set?”

“Yup.” Veronica stopped and kissed Kennedy on the cheek. “Thanks for the rescue.” 

Kennedy's eyes softened and he nodded. “Of course. Easiest order to follow ever. Glad you guys are safe.” He leaned over and kissed her head. He looked up at Logan, giving him a glance over. “Sure he's up to it. I mean, he's a fisherman.”

Logan chuckled softly but Veronica put a hand on his chest. “Trust me. He's got it under control. And that was before he was put in military shape. I can't wait to see the stamina he has now.” 

Kennedy laughed loudly and held a fist out for Veronica. “Have fun.”

Veronica knocked it with her knuckles and reached down for Logan's hand. “You too.” She pulled him out of the medic tent and looked around. “Where did they put you?”

“I think this way.” He pointed towards his tent. “Your sex life seems to be pretty well known.” He was certainly not expecting that.

“I'm one of two female civilians in a group that is handed off to new soldiers every six months or so. Sex is a topic that you either have to be open to discussing or never having while here. I don't whore around though.” She spoke the last sentence softly.

“I know. Only with Rocco. If you two are in a relationship, I don't want you to cheat.” Logan swallowed nervously, opening the door to his tent.

“Rocco is convenient. He isn't love.” Veronica stepped in and smiled. The tent was empty besides a bed and a desk with a chair. “Packed light?”

“Twenty-four hours away from my boat.” Logan smiled and locked the door behind him. “Sixteen hours remaining.”

Veronica nodded and slipped off her shirt. “I suppose we shouldn't waste time with small talk.”

“Fuck.” Logan took a step closer to her and caressed her cheek. “I was so happy to see you were ok. The rest is icing. I don't need to fuck you, Veronica. I really would be fine with holding you. You just went through a rough experience. I don't want to take advantage of that.”

Veronica smirked. “What if I want to take advantage of that? I saw you and I instantly got wet, Logan.” She grabbed his hand and pushed it into the front of her pants. “I saw you and I wanted to feel your dick inside me.”

Logan reached down and felt her slick pussy and groaned. “Fuck, Roni.”

“Please.” She smirked. 

“Ok, but I can't get this uniform covered in cum stains.” He smirked. “I don't have a spare here.”

Veronica's hand reached up and started to unbutton his shirt. “Then we better get this off you, flyboy.”

 

Veronica laid with her head in the middle of Logan's chest and listened to his heartbeat. She was completely satisfied sexually and knew he was exhausted. He wasn't sleeping yet, and she doubted at this point if he would. “I had heard you were in the Navy.”

“Yea?” He answered softly and a hand reached up to run through her hair. “I heard you were at the New York Times, being safe and sound.” 

Veronica smirked. “I'm safe.”

“I know you are now.” Logan sighed. “Can we not have this discussion right now? We both know how it goes and I'm not in the mood to argue. My time with you is limited.”

“You brought it up.” Veronica turned and kissed his firm chest and looked up at his face. 

“I'm sorry.” His eyes still looked like they had when he was nineteen. All puppy.

“Ok. What should we talk about?” Veronica kissed his chest again. 

Logan hugged her a little, his way of saying thank you for letting it go. “How's life?”

“Good. I like my job. I like my co-workers. No one cares about sex tapes when terrorists live next door.”

Logan sighed. 

Veronica smirked. “It's good. I feel like this is what I should be doing. I feel like I'm making a difference in the world. I like it. How about you? Do you like being an aviator?”

Logan raised a brow. “How did you know I was an aviator?”

“I saw your wings. Congratulations.” She grinned. She was proud of him.

Logan blushed. “Thanks. You must see a lot of military with your work.”

“You could say that. I mean, the guys here take care of us pretty well. Today was an exception. A bad exception. But, I see people of all branches, all ranks. I picked up on the differences and researched what they mean.”

“What do you mean?” Logan raised a brow.

“I saw you are the recipient of the Navy and Marine Corps Medal. You wear the ribbon on your uniform, but I'm sure you have the actual medal on display in a safe place, probably Dick's beach house.” 

Logan blinked. “You know what that looks like?”

“I also know it's for non-combat heroism, which means you risked your life to save someone when not in a combat setting.” She grinned widely. “Which doesn't surprise me at all.”

Logan blushed. 

“How off am I?” Veronica smirked. She was spot on and knew it.

“Not even a little.” He leaned forward and kissed her forehead. “I've missed you.”

Veronica smirked a little and bent down to kiss his chest again. “I've missed you too. I'm sorry I didn't say goodbye.”

“Shh.” Logan tilted her head and met her eyes. “Bygones.”

“Do you email on your boat?” She grinned.

“When I'm not fishing.” He chuckled. 

“We should keep in contact. Real contact. Maybe plan a real reunion.” Veronica knew that with this small piece of him, she wanted all of him back in her life. 

“That would probably mean no more Rocco.” Logan lifted a brow.

“I doubt Rocco wants me anymore.” Veronica giggled.

“Trust me. He would take you back in a second.” Logan moved hair behind her ear.

“Ok. No more Rocco.” She bent down to kiss his chest again. “You smell different.”

Logan scoffed. “Like, not like designer soaps and beauty care? I wonder why.”

Veronica smirked and shook her head. “No.” She leaned in and smelled his chest. “I mean under those layers. The smell that is Logan is different.”

Logan put a hand behind his head and looked down at her. “This I have to hear. Please, explain.”

“Sure, there was that line of stuff that seemed to smell like mint and musk in high school and college, which was nice.” She grinned. “I liked your cologne.”

“I used two. One for summer and one for winter.” Logan licked his lips. “But, please, continue.”

“Mint and Musk.” Veronica rolled her eyes. “Anyway. Underneath those were your fancy soaps. You always smelled clean. I don't think I ever smelled sweat on you unless it was like now.” She kissed his chest. “After sex.”

Logan grinned. “This is a case for you, isn't it?” 

Veronica shook her head. “No. This is memory and the importance of smell when linked to memory. Now, shush. I'm talking.”

Logan chuckled and closed his lips.

“Now, under the clean smell, which thank you for having, was your real smell. The odor your body exuded. Pheromones, normal everyday BO, mixed with just you.”

“And what did that smell like?” He was amused by her and it made her feel like flying.

“Well, first, there was the ocean.” She leaned in. “Obviously, that is still there. I can smell salt water on you. It's crisp and bitter, but certainly still the ocean.” 

Logan raised a brow. “Ok. I suppose that makes a lot of sense.”

“But, the beach is missing now. You don't spend time in sand anymore.” 

“I came to the desert for you.” Logan sighed.

Veronica grinned. “I'm really grateful.”

“Ok, so ocean but no beach. I feel like you might be making this up. This seems like the easiest current Logan Echolls guidebook stuff.”

“You used to smell like leather, in high school and college. Less in college. Like, it was fading from you.”

Logan stopped talking. 

“You picked up metal... and rust.” She smiled. “I'm guessing from being enclosed by both for long periods of time.”

“My ship and plane are rust free.” Logan pouted a bit.

“Uh huh.” Veronica smirked. “I bet you notice some when you go back.”

“I'm going to close my eyes whenever on the boat.” Logan giggled. “I refuse to see this rust.”

“You smell like kerosene, which I'm guessing is fuel for your jet. It's not as strong as I would think, but it's there. And it's deep.” She smelled him again with a smile. 

“I fly several times a week.” Logan smiled back.

“And there's no place you would rather be.” Veronica lifted a brow.

“Laying here with you beats flying. But nothing else comes close to being a pilot.”

“Well, I can't smell me on you, but I'm sure with all the rubbing we just did, I've scented you a bit.”

“Is that all you smell?” Logan asked softly.

Veronica leaned down and took another whiff of him. “Cinnamon. Which you started putting in your coffee when you were fourteen. You thought it made you seem special.” Veronica smirked. “Lilly called you Cinnalog whenever she saw it.”

Logan laughed loudly. “She told me. She thought I was trying to come off fancier than I should be. I just really liked the taste.”

Veronica kissed his chest one more time before she set her head back on it. “That's what you smell like, Logan.”

“Do you want to know what you smell like?” Logan asked softly, running a hand through her hair.

“Sure.” Veronica smiled against his skin.

“Love.”

Veronica lifted her head and raised a brow. “I do all that work and you toss out 'love'? What the fuck.” 

Logan grinned widely. “I can't beat what you did with facts. I have to go the romantic route. Should I have said 'war and peace'?” He smirked. “I know, 'war and sand'.”

Veronica sighed. “Oh wait. I smell one more thing.”

Logan chuckled.

“Jackass.”

“I do not smell like a donkey.” Logan gasped.

“You do. Right here.” She pointed to his lower abdomen on his side. “That's why I don't kiss there. It's stinky.”

“I do not stink anywhere!” Logan shifted and looked down at her. “Take it back!”

Veronica lifted her head and shook it. “I can't. The truth is out there.”

Logan instantly relaxed. “You don't get to watch much current television shows, do you?” He raised a brow.

“I don't even know if television exists anymore.” Veronica rolled to the side and let out a dramatic sigh. “How do you survive without your thousand channels?”

“I keep busy with flying. And I have Netflix.” He turned onto his side. “Want my password?”

Veronica grinned. “Isn't that illegal?”

“I think it might be illegal here anyway. I'll add it when I give you my email. Just add a profile and watch whatever you want. Embrace shows post-Duchovny.” Logan tapped her nose. “You'll need something to do when you avoiding sex with Rocco.” He smirked.

“Well, that's all we do here. Get kidnapped and have sex.” Veronica nipped at his finger.

“Certainly need to get you home.” Logan leaned down and took in her scent at her neck. “I'm not a fan of those options.”

“You were a fan of the latter a bit ago.” Her voice was smug.

Logan's fingers trailed down her side. “I'm willing to let a particular partner slide.” He kissed her shoulder. 

“Me too. Slide away.” Her hand reached up and she ran her fingers through his short hair. 

“You are delectable, Mars. I feel intoxicated being this close to you again.” He kissed down her chest, moving between her breasts slowly.

“Do you think we could try this, us, again?” Veronica's voice was timid compared to what it had been. She thought of him, of having him back in her life and knew she didn't want to let him go. She didn't want to send him away or leave him behind. 

“I was under the assumption you had already staked your claim on me back in medical.” He looked up and smiled down at her. “I love you, Veronica. I can't let you slip away again.”

Veronica's heart melted and her eyes filled with tears. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down for a hug with all her strength. He landed hard on her, but she didn't care. She wanted to just hold him. “I love you too, Logan.”

**Author's Note:**

> So, I have no idea when it comes to military or journalism. I learn everything from movies and tv. (Sad, but true.) I got this idea by mixing the Logan Echolls we know from the movie with a version of Veronica I created using the show Damien (yes, with Bradley James from iZombie) and a movie with Tina Fey and Margot Robbie called Whiskey Tango Foxtrot. Neither the show nor the movie have anything to directly to do with this story of VM, just letting you know where I get my ideas. Anyway, war journalists are apparently a thing and I felt V could get into that.
> 
> I have a couple other ideas planned for this. I was going to save it for a special fan who has some upcoming stress to escape from, but she needed it tonight. I guess I'll have to write more for later this month. I won't call her out, but she knows who she is. I hope this helps. 
> 
> I know it's not my best work, especially when I'm working so hard on Exit Wounds. This feels lighter, in tone, effort and depth. Maybe I need the distractions too. Please, comment and leave kudos if you like it. 
> 
> Twitter: @adorkablewriter  
> Email: adorkableauthor@gmail.com


End file.
